Twilight drabbles
by Tis Inevitable
Summary: Beware of complete randomness due to my boredom and totally OOCness. There's also some yaoi and possibly bad language later on... Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:  
Well this is my first fanfic, and the only reason _this_ is is because a friend of mine begged me to make a chapter about two certain characters, so don't expect it to be all that great. laughs But that doesn't mean you should expect that it'll suck either. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a humid night, with a slight breeze every now and then, the kind of night warning of an approaching rain. Clouds darkened the sky, and shielded the stars and moon away from view. Nights like these Jacob could be found walking in the park; pondering his thoughts without any interruption. In fact, he was currently doing just that from underneath his usual oak tree. If anyone happened to walk by they wouldn't even notice him because he was hidden in the shadows. But what would the chance of that be? Everyone, as far as Jacob was concerned, were inside their comfy homes getting ready for bed. 

Leaning against the oak tree Jacob let out a sigh.

_The only thing I've ever wanted, even after I turned into a werewolf, was to be with my one true love. Even though during my times in transformation I could hear the other werewolfs thoughts, their knowledge didn't change my hearts desire. And when I saw Edward puling Bella away from me I knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together. I also knew I'd do anything and everything to break them apart. That's why-_

Jacob's thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he heard footsteps coming in his direction. With the help of his werewolf senses he recognized the newcomer as none other than Edward Cullen. _Speak of the devil_, Jacob thought as he straightened his back.

Edward stopped walking when he was standing two feet in front of Jacob. Looking at the concrete path he said, "H-hi... We have to talk."

_Is it just me or did he just sound nervous_,Jacob thought while giving Edward a questioning look. "Okay."

Expecting the worst, Edward stared slightly past Jacob's head so he wouldn't have to look at him while he talked. "I think I... might," Edward paused mid-sentance to gulp and blush. Shifting his head to look into Jacob's eyes he whispered, "I love you."

Silience.

Edward, standing awkwardly and not knowing what to do now that he confessed his love for Jacob, turned around and slowly started walking home.

"WAIT!!!!" Jacob yelled, still standing where he was but with tears in his eyes. "I love you too.." His voice trailed off as relief overcame him.

A second later Edward was hugging Jacob in a tight embrace. They were so lost in the moment that they didn't even notice the chilling rain pouring down on top of them. Or maybe they did notice, but they didn't mind because after all they had gone through just for this.. this wonderful, long waited dream to become reality.. a little rain couldn't tear them apart.

* * *

Authors note:  
So what did you think? Personally, I thought it was little bit on the sappy side... but that was inevitable.. I mean anything with love has to be a tad sappy, ya know? 


	2. Chapter 2

"For the last time.. when it says 'wash, rinse, and repeat' you don't have to keep shampooing your hair," Edward explained to Bella for what seemed to be the hundreth time that day.

Bella could see that his patience was wearing thin, and the longer they argued over this pointless topic the darker his eyes turned. She knew he had to go hunting, but she just couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her even for a little while. So she did what any eighteen year old would do, pout.

"Then why do they say repeat?" Bella jutted out her bottom lip and widened her eyes mockingly.

Edward let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't know, Bella. Maybe it's for people who didn't clean their hair well enough the first time!"

"Well if you're over a century old and you're still not sure, how am I supposed to know what it means?!" Bella grabbed his shirt in her fist and shaked it in fake agitation.

"What do you want me to say Bella?" Edward looked down at her sitting beside him.

Bella thought for a moment before smiling happily at him, " I want you to say that you'll never leave me, you'll stay with me forever." Still clutching his shirt, she pulled herslf closer to his face and leaned forward.

Edward laughed. "That's what all this is about? Of course I'll never leave you. By now you should know that I love you." He started stroking her hair.

"You promise to never leave me?" Bella's grin widened.

"I promise," he raised his right hand to his heart.

"Really?" she tilted her head to the side chidishly.

"Really. But with you hanging around that werewolf more frequently, you're starting to stink, no offense. Maybe you should wash your hair twice," Edward said as he scrunched up his nose.

Bella gasped and slapped his arm playfully. "That's mean!"

Edward rubbed his arm as if it hurt. Then a low roar escaped his throat, which made Bella jump up, "That hurt," he said. He stood up, too, and chased Bella around the room at normal speed.


End file.
